


Anything For You, Little Brother

by RealLifeOrFantasy_97



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Big Sister To The Rescue, Dash and Kwan are actual bullies, Gen, Jaz has had enough, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeOrFantasy_97/pseuds/RealLifeOrFantasy_97
Summary: Jasmine is a big sister. And a damn good one.And good big sisters don't let anyone fuck with their siblings.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Anything For You, Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> "An older sister is a friend and defender- a listener, conspirator, a counselor, and a sharer of delights. And sorrows too." -Pam Brown.
> 
> This quote just sums up Jasmine Fenton, don't you think?

Being in different years with their lockers on different sides of the school, Jasmine rarely saw Danny unless they were actively seeking each other out. Today was pure coincidence: she happened to have free period and was headed to the library. She had to pass the lockers to get there and stumbled onto a scrimmage.

Two large boys had boxed in a smaller kid and were pushing him around. The kid tried to defend, but one boy held his t-shirt up around his head, impairing his ability to do anything. Jazz frowned and quickened her pace. As she neared they shoved the kid to the ground. She heard his head hit the lockers and winced. 

"Get up, punk!""

"Yeah, we ain't finished with you yet."

She identified the voices as Dash and Kwan; boys in her year and the biggest jocks in school. She wasn't surprised, but was frustrated; she'd hoped after recent events the two boys were finally starting to mature. 

Apparently not.

Dash gripped the kid by his collar and dragged him up. Jazz froze mid-step, jaw dropping in shock. Her little brother was being easily lifted onto his tip-toes; there were marks along his cheeks, his hair disheveled from the scuffle. Dash sneered as Danny gripped his wrist, trying to pull free. 

"Let me go, Dash!"

"No way, Fen-turd." He shoved Danny into the lockers, eliciting a grunt of pain from her brother as padlocks ground into his unprotected back. "You lost us the game, now you're going to pay."

Kwan chuckled and opened a locker, ripping out its contents to make room for their victim. 

Jazz didn't think; she moved.

She'd seen injuries on Danny before and knew they weren't all from ghost hunting; they'd started appearing long before Phantoms' arrival. She'd heard rumours of the teasing, of the verbal and physical abuse the younger 'geeks' suffer. She'd just never witnessed it firsthand. 

Now her brother was being _stuffed_ into a locker and Jazz could feel nothing but white hot rage.

She didn't remember dropping her books, but the sound of them hitting the floor caused all three boys to turn. By that point she'd already reached them and-

Suddenly Dash was whipped around and pressed against the lockers: frowning at her.

The rational part of her psyche shrieked at her, but she shoved it to the very back of her mind. She both dimly and clearly realised they were _her_ hands wrapped tightly in Dash's shirt, _her_ body and _her_ weight pushed into the soles of _her_ feet for leverage to keep him forcefully pinned against the lockers.

_Holy shit._

He gave her a bemused look and snorted. "What are you doing?"

In that next millisecond her resolve hardened and she realised she didn't care.

"I'm going to tell you this once, Dash," her voice was dangerously low, a warning. "Leave my little brother alone."

Dash's eyebrows creased in the middle. "It was just a joke. Geez, don't get your panties in a twist."

Jasmine's face contorted furiously. He _still_ thought it was a joke. "I am not laughing."

He lifted his hands; both of them. Danny was free. In her peripheral she saw him sitting slumped against the lockers, staring up at her. 

"Ok, ok, whatever." Dash rolled his eyes. He still wasn't getting it.

She twisted her fists, tightening her grip to pull him forwards then shove back. Dash hit the lockers again; not enough to hurt, but definitely enough to surprise. His eyes widened almost comically. 

"I'm serious. Leave, my brother, _alone._ " She growled, emphasising her words. 

Dash's Adam's apple bobbed nervously. "Ok, yeah. You're right."

She stepped back, releasing him. Dash moved to Kwan and both boys hurried down the hall. As they left she overheard Kwan state, "Geez, they're a family of freaks."

Jazz's head whipped around and for a brief second she considered hurling something at them. But the white hot static faded and rationality took over, bringing with it full realisation of what she'd done. 

_Holy. Shit._

"Jazz?" Danny's cautious voice called her back to the present. 

She looked at him, unable to place his expression. He probably thought she'd been possessed. "Danny, I, uh..."

"Are you ok?"

She laughed. He'd been whaled on, but asked about her. "I'm fine. Are you ok?"

She tilted his head, looking at the scrape on his jaw, but he brushed her off. "I'm fine. Just, uh, surprised. Where did that come from?"

She considered his question, partially because she wasn't sure herself; it was completely unlike her to react without thinking everything through. She then wondered why he wasn't annoyed at her for interfering; he was when she did in every other aspect of his life. She chalked it up to him being as confused by the outburst as she. "Honestly, I don't know. I saw them bullying you and... I wasn't thinking, I just; acted."

Danny nodded slowly. 

"How long has this been going on, Danny?"

"A while... he doesn't always target me though. I was just unlucky today."

_He doesn't always target me._ That rage bubbled in her stomach, but she pushed it back. "You should get some ice on those," She gestured to the bruises rising and darkening on his arms. "Do you tell someone?"

"Why would they believe me over Dash? Besides, I've had worse," He mumbled.

_Probably fighting ghosts_ , Jazz thought. He still hadn't told her about his Phantom half, so she would wait until he was ready.

"Regardless," She said, bending to collect the belongings Kwan had spilled across the hallway. "You can't let them get away with it. Bullies will always be bullies until someone teaches them it's not right and they can't get away with it."

Danny nodded mutely, bending to help her. Jazz sighed and gave a wan smile. "Sorry if this causes you more problems. Getting physical probably wasn't the best way to deal with it..."

Danny chuckled. "It was probably the only way they'd listen."

"Jerks, huh?"

"Totally."

They replaced the kids belongings in a comfortable silence. Jazz turned to collect her own books before speaking again. "You should get to class. I'll speak to Principal Ishiyama about what happened; today and previously. Try to avoid them and-"

Jazz blinked, cutting off as she caught an armful of little brother. She hadn't been expecting any sign of gratitude, and yet...

"Thanks Jazz. You're the best sister ever."

Jasmine smiled gently, returning the embrace. "Anything for you, little brother. I'll always have your back."

**Author's Note:**

> Jazz is pretty kick-ass in the series; if someone was seriously messing with Danny and she caught them, I don't think there's much she wouldn't do. 
> 
> Shout out to all the big siblings out there! :)


End file.
